In various automated machines, factories and the like, it is necessary that tools, workpieces, or the like be arranged, depending, i.e., hanging from an elevated ceiling, so that they are movable into any selected position and stopped precisely at the point desired. Electric motors or fluid cylinders have been conventionally used for such purposes. However, in order to obtain movement in many directions, it is necessary to combine many motors or cylinders, giving rise to objection that such apparatus is thus very complicated and expensive.
Further, in the conventional apparatus, it is difficult to maintain a high load, in a perfectly stationary state and it is, therefore, necessary to increase the strength of the supporting members and to provide various accessories to overcome the load problems.
The present invention has as its object the elimination of such defects as are mentioned above and the provision of apparatus whereby first the tools can be accurately moved to any front, rear, right, left upper and lower positions; second, the tools can be fixed so as to endure high loads when stopped in predetermined positions; and third, to provide apparatus in which a pneumatic sliding system can be adopted if required.